His Eternal Princess
by MsMichaelis143
Summary: "I can't think of her that way..." Undertaker Takes In His Child Hood Friend After She Loses Everything Over The Years He Starts Thinking Of Her In A Way He Shouldn't ; UndertakerxOC
1. Childhood Chapter 1

**F****un Time**** With the Author**

**Kittens~~ I got the idea to do a story with My OC from "Eric and Alan Romance" and Undertaker. It is a romance. For those of you who have read "Eric and Alan Romance" this is NOT incest. My OC was adopted by Undertaker kun. It will all be explained over time. I promise. ****죄송합니다 (Joesonghamnida) haven't updated my Eric and Alan story yet. I was talking to UndertakersPrincess/OC about it and we got all excited. So here we are! Since this story starts way back when Undertaker was real young and before he became a shinigami. I wasn't really sure whether he has a name or not and I had to give him a name and that name is Adrian. Fun Time is Over.**

******Enjoy Reading~!**

******(=^_^=) Nya~**

* * *

** ChildHood Arc Chapter 1**

"It can best of times, it can be the worst of times."

* * *

**Late 1600s**

The wind rushing by a cold crisp wind carries leaves. Each leaf sways, rushing against the many leaves on the floor, cascading into one another and creating a rustle of leaves. The leaves start to move as if by some divine intervention, as it falls to the ground it is lifted up by a burst of wind. It floats further away into the distance, and it falls to the ground quietly. It is lost in the millions of orange, brown, and yellow leaves. Unidentifiable, like a Jane Doe. The wind howls and woos like an owl almost as if it is whispering. The sky is grey but bright in color, it feels as if it will rain any moment but it doesn't. It smells of orange leaves and every time the wind blows a burst if fresh cold air blows along with it.

A young girl, about the age of five, giggled as she ran wildly through the smog engulfed streets of London. A young boy, about the age of nine, ran after her. The girl had long brown hair and wore a black sleeveless dress that buttoned up in the front. The boy sported long silver hair and dressed in all black just like the girl he was desperately running after.

"I'm going to catch you, princess~~" He shouted as he ran.

Causing many eyes to turn on them, they turned into an alley way and disappeared from sight. They stopped running to take a breath. The boy took one of the flowers he held in his hands, putting it into the girls hair.

"Humans just don't know how to have fun, Mari." He said out loud to no one in particular. The girl grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through the streets.

"Come on Adrian it's too beautiful today to stand around." Her bright yellow green eyes looked back into his gleaming. They ran through the streets to reach their destination before they were to be called home. When the local cemetery came into view they slowed down. Mari pushed opened the metal gate.

"No one is here today." Adrian giggled to himself. They slowly walked in between the gravestones being careful not to fall in the mud. Once they got to the spot at the very top of a hill they were walking they stopped and kneeled down in the warm but wet grass. Adrian sat his back up against the stone and let his female friend lay her head in his lap.

"I can't wait until we can be shinigami too just like our parents." Mari exclaimed picking the petals off a flower, letting them flow in the wind.

Adrian was sectioning her hair so he could braid it. "Yeah! We'll have our own scythes and glasses. We'll get to reap souls of the dying."

She looked up noticing her friends long silver hair and sat up so she could look him right in his bright yellow green orbs. She could see he was staring to grow out his bangs so she could barely see his eyes. She knew it's just to creep out anyone that came across him, which gave her great satisfaction. "Your bangs are growing. They're going to cover up your eyes."

"I want like my hair that way." He was almost done with braiding her hair the way he wanted.

"You know it's not nice to scare them."

"How can I not when they react so wonderfully." Adrian winded together the last few strands of her loose hair. He wrapped both of his arms around her neck bringing body closer to his. When he looked up he gasped and pointed at the sky.

"Princess look up at the sky!" She looked up to where he was pointing. She noticed the sun was going down on the horizon. Beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow painted the sky as the sun began to fall under the clouds.

"The sunset is beautiful today as well!"

Its beautiful colors blending together were creating a wondrous sight. It's as if the colors and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down. Its rays seem friendly. They both stared and admired the falling light for what felt like forever. This was what they did together every day. They would come to the highest hill in the cemetery and admire the sky as it turned from light in to darkness. They cherished every minute of the sight together.

The sun had completed it tour for the day, and had now been replaced by the myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament bestowing a very dim light upon the land. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. Only the moon was illuminating their way **[1]** as they walked on the cobble stone path that would lead to Adrian's home, the funeral parlor. Nothing else could be heard but their happy giggling and the sound of leaves crunching. They finally found the shop they were looking for. Adrian waved goodbye to his younger friend. He opened the door and waved goodbye to his friend. Just as he was about to close the door and disappear into the dimly lit parlor, Mari spoke up.

"Can we play together again tomorrow?"

Adrian opened the door widely and stepped out in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist embracing her, resting his head on her shoulder.

He whispered gently in her ears. His was voice velvety smooth. "Of course, we will princess~." He backed away, taking her hand and placing kisses on it. "Do get home safely~." Adrian went inside closing the wooden door behind him.

Mari giggled and ran off down the streets to small cottage close by. She stepped inside and ran up to her room jumping in her bed. She thought about the fun she had with Adrian today and the fun they would have together tomorrow. Tiredness washed over her lulling the young girl into a deep sleep.

* * *

**References**

**1) I was kind of quoting Yuuya Matsushita "Foolish Foolish" here **

**Original quote: "Like a moon in the night you were illuminating my way"**

* * *

**Hope You guys enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it. I will try updating soon as possible but school is a big meanie. Please Review and Follow me and my story! (=^_^=)~~~~~**


	2. Childhood Chapter 2

**Funtime with the Author**

**Annyeonghaseyo Kittens! Mianhae I didn't update as quickly as I planned on doing. I just have so much school work I have had like 3 projects for each class so far. I'm stressed. But when I saw all the people who favorited/followed this story it gave me the boost I needed.**

**This is a Halloween Special Chapter**

**Gamsamnida all you little Kitties! (=^_^=)~~~~**

**Enjoy! Nya~!**

* * *

**Childhood Arc Chapter 2**

"It can be the best of times, it can be the worst of time"

* * *

**October 31, 1685**

A young girl walked down the hall of a seemingly empty house. She heard thudding behind her and whipped around. Nothing. An eerie silence hung in the air, yet there was no one. The girl resumed her walking, but she heard more thudding. Her heart was beating hard, and the air around her seemed to thicken. She was sure someone was following her.

Tonight, Mari was staying the night with her best friend, Adrian. Their parents were partners and had overtime. Leaving them all alone. Unlike human children they could be left alone and nothing bad would happen. While Adrian was sleeping soundly in his bed. She had woken up needing a glass of water. Now she feared for her life.

She froze in her tracks. The sound of footsteps continued for a stride and then stopped. She tried to walk again but her legs were like jelly. She felt the presence of very thing she was running away from.

She felt as though her every breath had been taken from her. Her entire body was shaking and her blood pressure reached hypersensitive crisis. She has only two choices. Confront the source of her fear or attempt fleeing from it.

Before she had a chance to consider her options a small and cold hand placed it self upon her shoulder, keeping her in her place. She tried to scream but her lips were frozen in terror.

"Princess~." She turned around to see Adrian's face, which was covered by his long silver hair. Mari pursed her lips and raised her hand back. She threw her hand forward as hard as she could, whipping it across his face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Adrian's long silver hair was thrown over his face. He put a hand to his cheek still tingling with from the slap.

"Adrian, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She spat at him still very angry with him for scaring her like that. The left side of his face was stinging but yet not as harsh as the sound made as the hand connected that had struck his cheek. Mari's face was contorted in fury. She was as angry as a bull. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled with ferocity.

Adrian pushed himself up off the floor. He got stood on his feet, his hand rubbed the reddened check. He stepped towards her and grabbing her wrist, pulling her close to him. She immeadiatly tried pushing him away. He gently embraced her giving the perfect hug. They both closed their eyes. Mari feels safe in his embrace and comfortable like in a perfect dream. Almost like magic it took away her fear and anger. All she could feel was just a calm feeling.

They remained quiet for what felt like a while. Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the room, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquility. The quietness was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible, even the once creaking of the building settling was stilled as though to order. Until Adrian spoke up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, princess." He slowly ran his fingers through her long brown tresses. "I just needed to make sure you were alright.

She was still slightly angry with him but she smiled. He always knew how to make her smile. She was happy just being able to be friends with him. Mari wanted to stay at his side as nothing more than a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Of course she would never show him this side of her.

Adrian let go off her, taking a few steps back. He still held onto the hand she had slapped him with. He pulled his grey hair away from his face revealing the yellow green eyes, they shared.

"That really hurt I'll have you know" He pulled her along up the stairs towards his room.

Mari blushed a bright red all the way to her ears. She turned her face away and pulled her hand away from his tight grip. "Hmpf you deserved it."

He chuckled to himself as he pushed open the door to his room, letting her walk in first. Adrian followed closely behind her. Mari immediately dove under the covers on the bed. The comforter on the bed was so fluffy and soft, the pillows on the bed were over whelming, and the softness against my skin was unbelievable. This bed was just like a cloud.

Adrian opened his dresser drawer. He pulled out a small box with a bright red bow. He untied the bow dropping the ribbon on the floor, taking the top lid off. Walking over to the bed, where his female friend was trying to ignore him, he held out a piece of caramel to her.

She looked up to see him holding the caramel with astonishment in her bright green eyes. Adrian pulled on one of her hands, wrapping it around 2 pieces of caramel concealed in a clear plastic. Mari's senses took over her. Her mind is boggled with happiness. He had remembered it was her favorite. She took one piece, unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth. The caramel tasted sweet and creamy. It felt smooth against her tongue. A big and bright smile formed on Mari's face as she enjoyed the delectable candy. Adrian also popped a piece of the delicious candy into his mouth.

"Happy Halloween Princess hehehe~~~."

* * *

**(A/N)I have a YouTube channel and I will be trying to make more videos. I set up a "MsMichaelis143" FaceBook go like that. I also made a Tumblr so follow that. Links to all my other online profiles can be found on my profile**

**Happy Halloween Kitties~~! Go Trick or Treating and Stay Safe. **

**(=^_^=)~~~**


End file.
